Teaque
Teaque (Japanese: タイド Tide) is a character of the day who appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. Teaque participated in the Marine Cup Tournament held on a Decolore cruise ship, and was 's opponent in the first round. He used his and battled . Using to evade Axew's and , Vanillite easily defeated him with an . He and Vanillite then managed to defeat a Trainer's , making it to the final round, where he was set to battle against . During his battle with Ash, he commanded his to use against 's own Thunderbolt. Suddenly, Galvantula directed both bolts to the ship's source of electricity, causing a power outage. At that point, noted something strange about Teaque. After the power was restored, he continued the battle using , but his Galvantula was quickly defeated by . When the battle finished, Teaque was strangely attacked by Mrs. Ripple's , who was then forcefully stopped by Ash. After that, Teaque helped investigate the theft of a jewel called the "Eye of Liepard", since Purrloin insisted on Cilan to ask him, even if the prime suspect was Mr. Shaw, who was in the room where and when the crime happened. Noticing how angry was Purrloin at him, he barely opened the door, claiming that he never heard about the jewel since he was focused on the tournament, closing the door while asking Ash to let him rest. After Cilan asked for it, Porter kindly invited Teaque to the deck of the ship along with other people involved in the investigation. Here, Cilan summarized the events, and concluded that Teaque's Vanillite followed Purrloin to Mrs. Ripple's room through the ventilation system, where it used its Ice Beam to form an ice block with the shape of the key that opened the suitcase where the Eye of Liepard was kept. This proved why there was some melted ice on the floor besides the suitcase after the events, and why Purrloin suspected on him, since it was in an adjacent room when the thievery was done. An angry Teaque said that it was impossible, since he was participating in the tournament at the time, to which Cilan answered that Vanillite stole the jewel while Teaque's Galvantula caused the power outage, this all being part of his plan. Teaque ultimately confessed it was him who stole the jewel. In order to escape, he called out his Vanillite and tried to attack the whole group with , but failed to do so when an International Police agent named Tedesco arrived on the scene and had his defeat Vanillite with . Mrs. Ripple's Purrloin took away the Eye of Liepard from him and jumped on his face, revealing that he was wearing a disguise. The agent said that Teaque was actually a hunted criminal and he was following him on the ship. Teaque was then assumed to be arrested off-screen. Pokémon is Teaque's main Pokémon. He used it in the Marine Cup Tournament, where it defeated various opponents including Iris's Axew. Later, it was revealed to have created a key made of ice in order to break open the briefcase containing a jewel called the "Eye of Liepard". Vanillite's known moves are , and .}} was sent out during Teaque's battle against . It went up against Ash's Pikachu and was defeated by Pikachu's . It was part of Teaque's plan to steal the Eye of Liepard, he had it use Thunderbolt on the electricity system of the boat on purpose, taking all the power away and giving Teaque's Vanillite time to steal the jewel. Galvantula's known moves are and .}} Pokémon competitions Teaque has competed in the following : * Marine Cup Tournament - Runner-up (Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=櫻井孝宏 Takahiro Sakurai |en=Mike McFarland |fi=Petrus Kähkönen |es_eu=Jesús Pinillos |sv=Jesper Adefelt}} Category:Male characters Category:Decolore Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Professional thieves fr:Teck (Unys) it:Teaque ja:タイド